


I’m Just A Kid, And Life Is A Nightmare

by Limelight_Write



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27199309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Limelight_Write/pseuds/Limelight_Write
Summary: Sometimes we forget they’re young and broken.
Kudos: 31





	I’m Just A Kid, And Life Is A Nightmare

_ Eyes so young, so full of pain... _

_ Two lonely drops of winter rain _

_...and no tears could these eyes _

_ Sustain... for too much had  _

_ They seen _

_ \- Shaun Hick _

Sometimes it’s easy to forget children are children in this universe we love to read about and romanticize. Sometimes we forget that Ben is only twelve years old, or that Jeff is only fourteen. We treat Toby like an innocent baby, when he’s a teenage boy with too much trauma under his belt to sort through. We don’t often forget Sally’s age, but we ignore her ruined innocence. 

Not too often do I see someone talk about the things I imagine when picturing these characters. I imagine Sally being too afraid to go near the adult men inside the mansion. I imagine Ben choking on air as he forgets he’s above water, not being able to breathe as he feels cold liquid that isn’t there fill his empty lungs. I imagine Jeff looking into the mirror and seeing his brother in his widened eyes, unable to pull away or close his eyes, he’s reminded of the only regret he’s ever had. I imagine Toby going through depressive episodes and refusing to talk to anyone, not the bubbly childish him we picture him as, but a withdrawn, lonesome boy who was stripped of every ounce of happiness before he lit the fire.

I imagine the others hearing them sob themselves to sleep, or trying desperately to give them some ounce of normalcy in their childhood years, only to be shut down by children that were forced to grow up to quickly.

Sometimes we forget they’re young and broken.


End file.
